¡Quiero la Revancha!
by CocoDriloDeLaCaleta
Summary: Caminando por la aldea y pensando en el, lo interrumpe su voz en medio de la calle: ¡Hinata!, ¡Dame la revancha!...ok no se lo esperaba...muy corto pero espero que agrade.


Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto… al menos por ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Quiero la revancha¡

Era un día muy calmado en la aldea de Konoha, el sol radiante, el viento soplaba frescamente sobre la aldea, si todo era tranquilidad y paz, bueno al menos lo era para una chica de ojos blancos que caminaba hacia su campo de entrenamiento con la mente en otro lado.

Justamente el día anterior, hubo un concurso de comer ramen que patrocino la Hokage, en una mera escusa de poder beber algo de sake libremente. A pesar de eso el evento fue bien recibido por los ninjas que fueron seleccionados para tal actividad, en este caso fueron el equipo 7, 8 y 10, aunque el equipo diez no se presento, ya que Ino dijo que no estaba dispuesta a comer tanto ramen para que solo engordara, y se quedo fuera de la competencia para servir como medic-ninja junto con Sakura que tampoco participo, a quienes después de tanta comida estén en mal estado (en realidad solo era una mera escusa para no entrar al concurso) y bueno Shikamaru salió huyendo diciendo que si su equipo no participaba el tampoco tendría que hacerlo y se fue diciendo que todo esto era problemático, en cuanto a Choji no se le permitió participar en la competencia por sus años y años de práctica de comer todo lo que se le este enfrente.

En fin, la verdad era que la pelinegra tampoco quería participar, pero su insistente compañero perruno la convenció a ella y a su amigo amante de los bicho, de entrar al concurso con solo mencionar la presencia de Naruto. Pero bueno nada resulta como uno lo imagina ya que no le pudo hablar ni una sola vez antes de la competencia y a partir de que empezó, el solo se concentro en comer todo su adorado ramen.

No sabe como paso, ni mucho menos como lo logro, ya que ella misma estaba sorprendida del resultado al finalizar el tiempo, pero ¡ella había ganado! ¡Le había ganado a Naruto y al capitán Yamato! De verdad que fue algo inesperado.

Aun así, no logro lo que verdaderamente quería, pues solo alcanzo a ver la cara de sorpresa y malestar del rubio, para que luego ella misma saliera corriendo a vomitar los 46 platos de ramen que se había comido sin darse cuenta.

Bien no resulto como quería y aunque no le desagradaba el ramen, no quería ni oler el alimento en mucho tiempo.

-"ni siquiera pude pasar un momento con el"- pensó la joven Hyuga con tristeza

-¡quítense de mi camino!- oyó gritar la joven a lo lejos donde se veía una bola de humo acercándose a gran velocidad, la joven reconoció la voz como la de su escandaloso amigo.

-¡HINATA!- dijo el rubio ya cerca de ella todo agitado y recobrando el aliento. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Na-Naruto-kun que tien…-

-¡HINATA TE ANDABA BUSCANDO! ¡DAME LA REVANCHA!- grito el chico confundiéndola y sonrojándola mas.

-Re-revancha ¿a-a qué te refieres?- pregunto curiosa y fue cuando se dio cuenta que el tenia en sus manos una cantidad considerable, al menos para mantenerse en un año, de cupones para el Ichiraku Ramen.

Y entonces comprendió.

-no digas nada y vamos rápido ¡voy a defender mi título de el mejor amante del ramen!- dijo con firmeza en sus ojos al defender dicho título que seguramente el se había auto impuesto.

Y bueno la chica solo se dejo arrastrar por la mano de Naruto hacia el puesto de ramen, pues al final no le importaría comer un poco de ramen por un día más, si eso permitía que pasara un día con el rubio.

-"bueno no es lo que me esperaba…pero al final voy a pasar tiempo con el"- pensó _Hinata para luego sonreír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MaFer dice: Bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo algo y es enserio, si si, se nota ¬¬ y es que me gusta más dibujar pero jeje no soy muy activa -.- bueno acepto de todo criticas, amenazas, tomatazos, regalos, pavos, un millón de pesos !lo que sea….¡ y solo puedo decir que me gusta el naruhina mujajaja xD.


End file.
